1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a solar cell and a method for manufacturing the same, and, more particularly, to a solar cell having an improved structure and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as conventional energy resources such as petroleum and coal are running out, interest in alternative energy resources replacing these energy resources is on the rise. Of these, solar cells are attracting considerable attention as next generation cells which convert solar energy into electrical energy.
Such a solar cell is manufactured by forming various layers and electrodes according to design. Efficiency of solar cells may be determined according to the design of various layers and electrodes. Low efficiency should be overcome so that solar cells can be put to practical use. Accordingly, various layers and electrodes should be designed such that solar cell efficiency is maximized.